My Heart Belongs to You
by AlevEvansx
Summary: Edward is in love with his best friend, but will she find out before its too late? What happens if she is? Read to find out! One-Shot R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :( **

EPOV

"Of course I love you!" I felt my mouth pull up to a smile. "You're my best friend, I kind of have to." She joked as I felt the corners of my mouth seep, of course, I'm always just the best friend.

"I know you do, Bella, I was just testing you" I joked, but I just wanted to curl up in a corner and die. That's what I get for falling in love with my best friend, Bella. She was the most amazing, beautiful, and smart girl in the whole world, and the only one I'll ever love. But she'd never love me, you know, because I'm always just the best friend? "Hey I got to go, Alice has an "emergency", maybe she hasn't gone shopping for a whole day! What a horror!"

"It is, isn't it?" She giggled. "Good luck, you never know, she might take you with her, now that's a horror! I'll make sure to come to your funeral."

"Let's hope she doesn't make me come with her, I might lose my hands. And…" I should just tell her.

"Oh wait, I have to get my phone from your room quickly, you can drive me to my house right? Or is Alice going to rip your head off if you're late?" She said with all seriousness.

"I can handle her" I winked. "Meet you at my car."

Should I just tell her, I mean I almost did, if it wasn't for that damn phone. After waiting in my car for at least 10 minutes, she came out with a big smile, did she find out that Alice really is taking me shopping? I wondered as she came inside the car. "So what's with that huge smile on your face?" I spoke my thoughts.

"What smile? I'm not smiling." She giggled nervously, yep something was definitely up. "Hey didn't you want to tell me something inside the house?" She changed the subject rather suspiciously. Oh, damn.

"Uh, oh yeah" Dammit just spit it out Edward, great now I'm thinking to myself? "I just wanted to know if you had to get your phone!" I blurted out, laughing nervously. Once again, I chickened out, as Emmett puts it.

"Um, okay? I guess you already have your answer." She smiled.

"Bye Eddie!" She used _that _name, I'm going to have to kill Emmett for calling me that.

"Bye Bells" I grumbled.

"Aw is someone annoyed? Well see you later!" She waved.

I dialed Alice's number. "Hello? Edward that better be you!"

"Hello to you too Alice, and yes this is Edward, what's the emergency?"

"Did you tell her yet? You didn't, did you. Edward how many times do I have to tell you, just tell her! I know she loves you deep down, she just doesn't know it yet."

"That's what I get for spilling my guts to my sister, eh?"

"You know you love me, anyways I have to go shopping, and you _are _coming with me, right?"

"Well I don't exactly have a choice…" I trailed off hoping she said I would.

"That's a good boy" I sighed.

"Bye Alice, I'll be home in 5 minutes." I hung up. The next few hours will be a long one.

BPOV

"Bye, I love you too! I'll call you when I can." I hung up and sighed, Jacob was too good to me, we've been secretly dating for a few weeks now. Even though he was a bit jealous of Edward there's no reason to be, he was only my best friend. I did feel a bit guilty for not telling anybody about Jacob, especially Edward. That's why I'm telling Edward about Jacob, tonight. Hopefully he won't be too disappointed in me and congratulate me on finding someone special, and that I truly loved. Someday Edward will find someone special, it wouldn't be too hard for him anyways. Sometimes I wonder how someone so smart and gorgeous would want to be my friend.

I looked at the clock, 6:35, which should be enough time for Alice to be satisfied of shopping for a day. I pressed number 1 on my speed dial. "Hello?" a tired voiced grumbled.

I laughed. "That bad?"

"You have no idea. Is there a reason you called this late?"

"Uh, Edward, it's almost 7." I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"Is it now, it feels like midnight, everything is so sore!"

"Actually Edward, there is a reason I called you." I said nervously.

"What is it?" He sounded hopeful, for what I'm not sure. But I had this weird feeling I would find out soon.

"Okay, well there's this really huge secret I've been keeping from you… And I need to tell you"

"Can you tell me now? Or do you have to come over?" He replied perkily. Wasn't he all sore just a few moments ago?

"Well I can tell you a little right now but I think I'll come over. Well… There's this guy I really like, and we've been on a couple of dates! I really like him, he might actually be _the one! _I didn't want to tell you before because it might not have worked out. Ill be at your place in 2 hours, Charlie is calling me for dinner! Bye Edward!"

"Thanks Charlie, that was delicious." I said putting away my dishes and sprinting for the door. "I'll be home soon! I just got to talk to Edward."

"No problem kiddo, and alright." He said walking over to the couch and turning the television on. As I drove I had this really bad feeling that something… well bad was going to happen. I pulled into the drive, took a deep breath and opened my car door.

After I knocked a couple times Esme answered the door. "Well hello dear! What a pleasant surprise, im guessing you here to see Edward?" I nodded sheepishly. "He's in his room." She smiled.

'Thanks Esme." I grinned. I felt really nervous walking up the stairs. When I opened the door I was surprised to see a note on his bed with my name scrawled on the top. I picked it up.

_Bella,_

_I just wanted to say bye for the last time, and explain everything. I did this for a reason, and that's because, I love you. Im sorry for hurting you and everybody else, but the pain and heartache was too much to bear. When you told me you had to tell me something, my hope of you loving me back was high up in the sky, which only resulted in the pain to be deeper. I know that if I were with you right now you'd tell me that I'll find someone else. But you see you're the only girl I'll ever love. You robbed me of my heart, and ill never get it back, and it'll only hurt when you tell me you don't love me like the way I do. If I can't be with you, I can't be with anybody, and if I saw you with another person, I'd be in the same state as I am in now, dead._

I reread the note a few times to try understanding what he meant, but I already knew. He once told me that if he were ever to try killing himself it would be in a bathroom. I wish he never meant that as I started walking slowly to his bathroom, trembling and on the verge of tears. I slowly opened the door, and saw the bathtub full of red water.

At that moment, I didn't realize how my knees gave out and I fell to the ground tears streaming down my face, or how I would never be able to love anybody, not like the way I thought I loved Jacob. I didn't realize how my heart completely shattered. I especially didn't notice how Esme came in and collapsed beside me, all that would have to wait for another time. Because the only thing I knew right now was that I loved him, but it was too late.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered.

**Hey everyone, please review if you like it! I know it was sad.=[**


End file.
